


【授翻】throw my hours on your line

by Selavy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Top Anakin Skywalker, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selavy/pseuds/Selavy
Summary: 欧比旺违背了自己的理智，答应安纳金尝试点新的花样。





	【授翻】throw my hours on your line

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [throw my hours on your line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564050) by [LemonTwister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTwister/pseuds/LemonTwister). 



安纳金提出这个主意的时候他们刚结束第二轮性爱，正相互依偎着，安纳金躺在欧比旺的怀里。

“有种药我想尝试一下。”欧比旺听到叹了口气，他还希望能多享受一会儿性爱的余韵呢。

“你知道的，年轻人，绝地禁止使用娱乐性质的药物。”他一边无意识地抚弄着安纳金的头发一边回答。

“我只是想让你试一下。有种药叫做“极乐”，我试过一次，感觉棒极了。”安纳金坚持想要说服对方，“它能赋予性爱魔力，欧比旺，考虑一下嘛。”

如今的安纳金已经在之前的教训里摸索出了欧比旺的底线，他知道自己不能再多说了。他很希望自己曾经的师父能从这种不计后果的堕落行为里收获快乐……现在，他正心情愉悦地用指尖轻轻在欧比旺胸上写着东西，很快欧比旺就意识到他写的是“我爱你”。

欧比旺又叹了一口气，他永远都会向安纳金妥协。

“如果我同意了具体会发生些什么？”

xxx

欧比旺不喜欢这里。到处是面目阴沉的人类和外星生物，有的在吧台边喝酒，有的在舞池里跳舞。情侣们毫无顾忌地享受着彼此的抚摸和亲吻，完全不在意旁人的目光。他待在不起眼的角落里观察着这个酒吧，他看着安纳金在和酒保聊天。

他不敢相信自己居然答应了安纳金。欧比旺总是轻易地被自己曾经的学徒动摇，而自己的好奇心也诱使他答应这件事。欧比旺对这个夜晚接下来会发生些的事有点不安。现在后悔还来得及，不过当他看着安纳金走过来的时候，他知道自己不会这么做。

“等会儿会有人把我们的货带来。”安纳金笑着在他耳边说。欧比旺哼了一声点点头，眼睛扫视着整个酒吧猜测着贩货人的样子。他希望不会有绝地经常出入这间酒吧。不过现在他们是在外环的一个小行星上，这一事实略微缓解了一点他的紧张。安纳金看着他的眼睛轻轻笑了，“你会爱上这个的，欧比旺。”他安慰性地亲吻着他曾经的师父。

贩货人一点儿都不起眼，当他背对着人群把手放到安纳金手上时谁都没注意到。他们交换了信用点和药后那个外星人就溜走了。安纳金把药藏在袍子里，示意欧比旺跟着他一起离开酒吧，走进了空气凛冽的夜晚。

xxx

他们的旅馆离酒吧很近。安纳金一进房间就抖掉了外袍，欧比旺也跟着做了，他现在的心跳有点快。安纳金坐上沙发把药放在了咖啡桌上，打开音乐播放器挑选着频道。

“来吧，我们开始吧。”安纳金拿出药的时候明显有点兴奋。他给两人分别拿了一颗白色药片，说20毫克足够他们用一晚上了，又拿了两颗蓝色药片放在一旁，“这是解药，可以抵消极乐的作用。不过我们应该用不到。”

安纳金先吞下了他的药片，欧比旺犹豫了一下也照做了。解药的存在让欧比旺心里舒服了很多。安纳金说这个药能给他们带来非常有趣的体验。虽然欧比旺有点担心药的副作用，不过那也不会持续多久。

安纳金闭着眼睛靠在沙发上专心听着音乐，欧比旺则警惕地坐直了，把注意力集中在自己的思绪上。安纳金说这药几分钟后才会起效，但他想感受过程中的变化。他的肌肉开始变得紧张，肺部开始变得沉重。

几分钟过后，安纳金睁开眼睛看着欧比旺。他的瞳孔放大了。

“你还好吗？”

欧比旺感觉自己被紧紧束缚住，绳子勒住他的胸腔，他无法镇静下来。这种自己随时可能倒下陷入地板里的感觉弄得他焦躁不安。他感觉不到自己的呼吸了。他看见安纳金望着自己，对方的面部线条不断变化着，眼睛呈现出斑斓的色彩。安纳金的嘴唇在开合但是欧比旺不知道他在说什么。他甚至听不见自己在说什么。

“你在说什么？”

安纳金微笑着，颤抖着，离他的距离刚刚好。

“听这音乐，欧比旺。”欧比旺盯着桌子上的音乐播放器，惊讶地发现这振动就像人声的振动一样，他不禁陷到里面去了。

这音乐在他全身上下涌动，在他耳边嚣响，节奏有力而美妙。他并不知道歌词的意思，不过那低沉的女声富含邀请的意味。

安纳金靠回沙发上看着欧比旺。欧比旺不知为何对安纳金没有沉到沙发里这个事实感到惊讶。人类只不过是闪烁的光点而已，为什么要被这笨重的肉体所束缚呢？

“我们该走了。”他没有听到自己的声音，不过安纳金听到了。

“你想去哪儿？欧比旺。”安纳金的声音听起来有些不正常，但不像他毫无经验的师父那样焦虑。欧比旺感觉在自己身体里同时充满了兴奋、疲倦、恐惧和焦虑，这样正常吗？

“我们不能留在这儿。”可是他们又能去哪儿呢？一个遥远的从未涉足过的地方，一个令人目瞪口呆的陌生星系，在这个陌生而疏远的地方，他们所拥有的只有彼此。

“我们在这里没事，欧比旺。”安纳金温柔而坚定地再次保证。他指向桌子上的蓝色药片，“如果你有任何的不舒服，我会马上给你解药。”

哦，他说他会把解药给他，就好像欧比旺自己拿不到一样。但在想这件事想久了之后，他感觉自己好像真的做不到了。这让人感觉很好，欧比旺沉迷在这种全新的感受里，完全不同于他平时谨慎思考的习惯。一直以来他的大脑里全是那些错误的关注点、错误的目标、错误的念头。甚至可以说，是他自己限制了自己去拥有更多奇妙的想法，没能发现身边一些不可思议的事实。

而现在……

他感到豁然开朗。

“你感觉怎么样？”他说不上来这种感受，于是问安纳金。他一直害怕的部分来了，他感觉原力在离自己而去，渐渐消失。但是这种混沌感被逐渐强烈的眩晕感代替了。

“这药作用有点大。”安纳金用手用力地搓了下脸，异常兴奋地笑了起来。他的呼吸变得粗重，需要强迫自己集中注意力。不过他依旧咧出一个笑容来，“我感觉特别好，愉悦，温暖，轻微的失重感，这音乐真他妈棒极了。还有，欧比旺……”他放低了声音，变得认真起来，靠向他晕乎乎的师父，“我要你知道，你是我见过最美丽的生物。我真的很爱你。”

“我也爱你，安纳金。”欧比旺回应道，以一种既紧张又兴奋还带有些许好奇的目光上下打量着安纳金。“我不知道自己现在是什么样的感觉。”他感觉自己就是这个世界，可这个世界对自己而言却又是个谜题，在他可探索的范围之内的谜题。他知道如果自己能集中注意力的话就可以在内心深处找到答案，可是……

安纳金身上的光芒让人目眩神迷，安纳金就是那道光，那道美好的引导他回家的光。

“欧比旺，我想碰你。”安纳金说道，身上像是闪着光。欧比旺不知道这一刻究竟是真实的还是只是孤独的大脑营造出来的幻象。“如果你不愿意，我们不会做任何你不想做的事。” 安纳金似乎看出了他眼神里的迷茫。

“可以，你可以碰我。”欧比旺肯定了。他需要找到锚点，他快要被自己强烈的情绪卷走了。他不想离开安纳金，现在或是以后，永远都不要。安纳金靠得更近了，脸上带着笑容，手指轻轻抚摸着欧比旺的下颌。欧比旺颤抖了一下，这感觉如此陌生，然而他渴望再来一次。

安纳金看着他的脸，另一只手扶住欧比旺后脑拉近了他们的距离。

“这样可以吗？”安纳金轻声说道，距离他曾经的师父的嘴唇只有几寸。欧比旺沉醉在安纳金美丽虹膜上变幻的斑驳之中，他的瞳孔如同神秘莫测的黑色漩涡。欧比旺说不出话来。他凑上去缩短了彼此间的距离，轻轻吻了安纳金。

安纳金漏出一声呻吟，意外而高兴，靠上欧比旺的身体加深了这个吻。安纳金的舌头正与自己的纠缠在一起，这感觉让欧比旺再次颤抖，如此沉重而陌生，并且完美。一如既往地，他渴望安纳金，渴望更多，渴望全部的他。他不该这样，尤其作为一个年轻的绝地大师，他不该怀有这样充满羁绊和依恋的欲望。但是他知道自己无法停止继续这样堕落下去，在安纳金想要结束这一切的那天之前他都不可能停下，而欧比旺不可能奢求安纳金不会对他感到厌倦。就算是欧比旺也无法做到绝对地遵守绝地规则，特别是面对安纳金的诱惑时。

他们缓慢地亲吻着彼此，欧比旺慢慢开始享受这一切，流出渴望的呻吟。他一直很喜欢亲吻安纳金，如果有时间他可以就这么一直吻上几个小时。但是这次感觉不一样，眩晕而愉悦，就像忽然开启了新的空间。这种敏感的触碰让人得到满足的刺激感。他好奇安纳金是否也有同样的感觉。

安纳金的手慢慢向下，穿过那沉重的袍子，从胸口到腹部再到臀部。欧比旺的身体产生了被取悦的反应，像是遭到了电击一般。他的手指穿过安纳金的长发，在曾经是学徒辫的地方摩挲着。安纳金在他的唇边溢出轻柔的声音，转开头拉开了距离。

“到我身上来。”安纳金喘息着，他的唇上闪着光，他的眼里闪着光，这一切都太棒了。安纳金倒向靠垫，欧比旺没有多说一句话，压上他前学徒的大腿。当他们靠下来彼此的身体相抵时，两人都发出了一声呻吟，当欧比旺移动时，他们坚硬的下体透过衣服摩擦着。安纳金把头稍微后仰，撅起嘴邀请着，而欧比旺靠上去再次亲吻了他。

安纳金的口腔潮湿而火热，充满控制欲，翻搅着的舌头不断挑起欧比旺对他的爱人的欲火。他想要更多但却又不愿意移开，他能够永远满足于此时此刻，能够与安纳金如此亲密的碰触，吞下他渴求的声音。欧比旺可以透过布料感受到两人勃起的热度，他许久未曾感受过这样的渴望了。他在安纳金口中呻吟，放低自己的臀部去蹭着那火热的勃起，就像曾经简短幻想过的场景里一样渴求着安纳金。安纳金在他口中呜咽了一声，他的臀部弹动了一下，欧比旺拉开了距离让两人可以呼吸。

“Master…”安纳金低声喊道，他有点晕眩，把手放在欧比旺的屁股上控制着他们互相磨蹭的节奏。当前液沾湿了自己的内裤时，欧比旺咬着嘴唇，为全身上下灼人的热度感到羞耻。他告诉过安纳金在做爱时不要叫他师父，但这个称呼还是不时从安纳金嘴里冒出来，有时是故意为之有时则是不小心。每次当欧比旺深入安纳金那紧致的洞穴时，当他的学徒迷失在快感中反复叫着“Master”的时候，欧比旺控制不住自己疯狂地在他前学徒的体内抽插寻找高潮。这有悖道德但也因此如此具有诱惑力，这让欧比旺心里充满了不可言说的羞耻感和想要反复摧毁安纳金的危险欲望。

“哦，安纳金，我好想要你。”欧比旺喘息着，亲吻着安纳金的下颌。他舔舐着安纳金那可口的，被阳光亲吻过的皮肤，呼吸着安纳金的味道，安纳金那熟悉的，美妙的味道。安纳金的手滑进欧比旺松开的长袍里，用手指按压着欧比旺的腰窝。

“嗯哼…我们去卧室吧。”安纳金的手穿过欧比旺凌乱的头发把他拉起来，再次热情地碰上对方的嘴唇。安纳金看起来和他曾经的师父一样享受接吻，欧比旺感到自己如此幸运能完全地拥有安纳金。他想要更多地探索他爱人的身体。尤其是在对触碰有了新的体会的此刻。欧比旺起身拉着安纳金进了卧室。忽然的血液上涌使他莫名地笑起来，但又立即因为安纳金倒在床上而回过神来。

欧比旺迅速地剥去身上的衣物，在布料摩擦过皮肤时颤抖了一下。安纳金也像他的师父一样脱下了衣袍，扔到地板上，靠上了枕头。现在两人赤裸相对，欧比旺看着安纳金感到腹部一股热流涌动，他对安纳金的渴望随着每一次呼吸加重。安纳金笑着，闭上了眼，一只手抚摸上了自己的勃起。

“你还在等什么呢？欧比旺。”他平稳地说着，一边慢慢地套弄着自己。欧比旺说不出话，径直走上前覆在了安纳金身上。大量的训练和艰苦的战斗让安纳金拥有一具完美的身体。欧比旺沉醉地欣赏着他无与伦比的爱人，他的身体只奉献给自己一人。他希望这永远不改变。一想到会有别人占有他心爱的安纳金，嫉妒就无法控制地扭曲着他的理智。安纳金抚摸着他的肋骨说道：“过来。”

欧比旺再次微笑着顺从了他，任重力把自己压到他前学徒的身上。他们的躯体火热地相连，成为一体。

“安纳金，”欧比旺带有畏怯地低声叫道，而他的血液似乎在歌唱，在皮肤之下震颤。安纳金也一样呻吟着，火热的手掌把在欧比旺的背上游走，将彼此拉的更近。胸膛，大腿，臀部，两人浑身上下都紧紧贴在一起。他的一只手趁机抚上欧比旺的后颈，调整头的位置。欧比旺上移了一点封住两人的唇，在安纳金的舌头溜进来的时候发出愉悦的呻吟。

这感觉美妙绝伦。安纳金的肌肤如此温暖，还带有童年时沙砾留下的痕迹，而热度让他的整个身体带着潮红。不知为何欧比旺感觉好像从未触及过他的皮肤，好像他的指尖和安纳金的皮肤间有某种屏障。他感觉到他火热的勃起正抵着他的腹部，让两人都染上兴奋。欧比旺感觉有些混乱，被朦胧的期待和渴望弄得神志不清，蹭着安纳金的臀部轻轻摇摆。

安纳金在用手探索着欧比旺身体时发出愉悦的呻吟，他的指尖划过欧比旺的肩胛骨。他的手指再往上，这感觉让欧比旺的阴茎感到兴奋，他完完全全被他的爱人那美妙而无法预知的触摸所掌控。安纳金的手指在他的发根轻挠，又滑向肩膀。欧比旺颤抖着，这轻微的疼痛感重新与邀请的快乐感纠缠在一起。

安纳金偏头加深了他们之间的吻，充满情欲地吮吸着欧比旺的舌头，指甲深深地嵌入在欧比旺的背部，留下红色的痕迹，而这真是……

欧比旺忽然屏住呼吸，浑身紧绷，他的阴茎跳动了两下射在两人紧贴的身体间。他咬住自己的舌头拉住安纳金的臀部贴近自己，脸埋进安纳金的颈部，在震惊和深深的愉悦感中呻吟，不断蹭着他的爱人。把两人的腹部弄得一片狼藉。

“欧比旺…”安纳金的呼吸声充满了惊讶和情欲，他的手游走在之前留在欧比旺脊椎两边的印记上。“操。”他的屁股贴着他曾经的师父的身体抖动着，欧比旺起身靠在他的膝盖上，俯视着自己的爱人，呼吸变得粗重。刚刚令人目眩的快感还停留在他的身体里。他依旧硬着，而在看到他美丽而充满渴望的安纳金时，他更硬了。欧比旺在脑海里记下了这一幕，这样当他以后一个人或者在漫长的委员会会议上走神的时候就有东西可想了。

以前欧比旺在会议上走神时总是想起过去，想起奎刚，而现在几乎都是想到安纳金。每当他出神时安纳金就出现在他的脑海里，安纳金被操的样子，安纳金夹着他的阴茎，安纳金请求更多的淫荡的声音。他因为快感嘴唇微张，眉头皱起，用那炽热的眼神看着欧比旺的样子。

“欧比旺。”安纳金又叫了他的名字，在空气中他摆动着他的屁股。他的阴茎紧绷，前液从阴茎上滴落。他简直就是性幻想的代名，放荡下流，精液粘在他起伏着的腹部。“快点。”他请求着，用力把欧比旺拉近。欧比旺舔了舔嘴唇靠了下来，下流地舔着安纳金皮肤上留下的混乱，品尝着他自己的精液和安纳金的汗水。欧比旺呻吟着，他的阴茎跳动着，一股原始的冲动涌上他的腹股沟。

安纳金呻吟着，欧比旺停下动作，看着他爱人睫毛下的眼睛。安纳金再次发出难耐的呻吟，声音中充满迫切，欧比旺嘴唇上还带有安纳金精液的闪光，他知道这一定是很不错的一番风景。安纳金伸出两指沾取了更多精液在欧比旺的唇上，描绘着更多的风景。欧比旺把手指含进嘴里，吞下所有的精液，为安纳金呜咽的反应感到得意。他松开手滑下去舔着剩下的痕迹，一边活动他的舌头一边享受着爱人的喘息与呻吟。等安纳金的腹部清理完成。他就把注意力转向了他的阴茎。他紧握着安纳金阴茎根部，在安纳金大声抱怨着向前顶着屁股时露出一个不怀好意的笑容。

“告诉我你想要什么，宝贝。”安纳金哀怨着，急切地看着欧比旺。

“我想要你的嘴包裹着我的阴茎，”他带动着欧比旺的手想要摩擦自己，却失败了，“我想要看你舔我的阴茎，欧比旺……”

欧比旺哼哼着，安纳金罪恶的声音简直是在火上浇油。他舔了舔嘴唇，低下身舔上了安纳金的阴茎顶端。安纳金的呻吟声更深了，他的手立马扣住了欧比旺的头。

“哦，操，这真是…”安纳金呻吟着，颤抖着，欧比旺正用嘴包裹着他的下体。安纳金更重地撞击着他的臀部，他的阴茎在欧比旺嘴里跳动着射了出来，而他还在一直呻吟。欧比旺为安纳金的高潮而战栗，之前他高潮时浑身卷过的愉悦感现在正在他的爱人身上发生着。

他继续含着安纳金的阴茎，让他享受他口腔的温热。他慢慢地从依旧坚挺的性器上离开，嘴里含着安纳金的精液。安纳金把欧比旺拉过来疯狂地亲吻。欧比旺呻吟着张开了嘴，让安纳金品尝到他自己的味道，两人一起享受着这次高潮的成果，将它们满意地尽数吞下。他们的身体分开时，安纳金微笑着注视着欧比旺。

“我说这件事会很不错的吧。”欧比旺轻轻笑了，坐到安纳金身上，感受着安纳金坚硬的下体抵着他的。“我们还有一整夜呢，想做多久都可以。”安纳金咬着唇，抬起他的臀部试着尽量增大摩擦。

“我们确实还有很多时间。”欧比旺的声音含糊不清，他正埋在安纳金的颈间呼吸着他的味道。他想到了一切他们可以尝试的东西，忽然涌上全身的情欲使他颤抖。安纳金也感受到了，他伸手把欧比旺拉得更近了。

“你可以用尽你喜欢的方式来操我，然后……”他在欧比旺耳边低语道，阴茎在两个人身体间的摩擦中渗出更多前液。欧比旺很喜欢这个想法，不过今晚……

他翻了个身让安纳金在他身上，拉低对方要了一个缓慢温柔的吻。安纳金回吻他，轻轻靠在他身上，他的温暖的身体与欧比旺的相贴感觉如此美好。过了一会儿，安纳金起身拉开距离，疑惑地看着欧比旺。即使两人之间的链接没有波动，他也知道欧比旺心里在想着别的。

“安纳金，今晚我想你来操我。”欧比旺平静地说，屏住了呼吸。他看见安纳金的瞳孔收缩随后又放大，双眸美丽的蓝色变得深沉，他呻吟着用臀部蹭着欧比旺。

“真的吗？”安纳金同样不敢呼吸了，他的阴茎渗出的前液在欧比旺的腹部和臀部留下湿漉漉的痕迹。欧比旺笑着再次亲吻他，激情在两人的唇舌间冲刷。

“是的，如果你准备好接受这次的任务的话。”欧比旺被安纳金的惊喜逗笑了，开着玩笑说。当然，他们在一起已经有几个月了，之前欧比旺还没有像这样为他的爱人献出身体过。安纳金轻笑着，笑容慢慢变得危险。

“嗯，这份任务是要我狠狠地操你直到你脑子里唯一能想的就是要被我操到高潮吗？”他挑逗着欧比旺的身体，在他身上碾磨。他轻咬对方的下巴和耳垂，欧比旺能做到的只有呻吟。“我才是那个应该问‘你准备好没有’的人，欧比旺。”

欧比旺把他拉的更近了，在他优秀的搭档身下扭动。原力啊，被安纳金宣布占有对他来说是怎样的挣扎，沦落到祈求着他的爱人填满他的境地。他以前也简单地幻想过这个，由安纳金来告诉欧比旺这段关系里谁是主导，把他钉在床上。欧比旺无力抵抗，任安纳金予取予求，被他曾经的学徒操到屈服。这是个危险的想法，欧比旺也知道没有他的同意安纳金是不会这样做的。但是一想到他曾经的学徒能通过他来获得自己纯粹的快乐，就让人无比兴奋。

他体内的欲望无穷无尽，欧比旺的手穿过安纳金的头发把他拉起来，双唇相封。他把安纳金的舌头引进自己的口中，陶醉在对方回应的呻吟声中。两人分开时，欧比旺说：

“你听起来挺自信的，安纳金，”他的拇指在安纳金湿润的双唇上摩挲，看着他的眼睛，“你最好能做到。”

他的话激起了效果，安纳金面对这个挑战眼里的光闪了一下，然后离开欧比旺的身体，去摸床边的桌子。

“你想不到我要对你做什么。”安纳金找到润滑油回到欧比旺身边，低沉的声音充满情欲。他盯着欧比旺的身体看了一会儿，欣赏着他曾经的师父浑身潮红躺在他面前的美景，然后进到他分开的大腿间。欧比旺的呼吸随着预感而变得急促，想到即将得到的快感他的囊袋都变得紧缩。他把自己的双腿分开，把膝盖拉到胸部，让安纳金看到这一切风景。

安纳金呻吟了一声，咬着下唇，欧比旺看着他抚摸着自己的阴茎，然后拧开了润滑油的盖子。安纳金涂了点润滑油把手指伸了进去。而欧比旺的阴茎因为安纳金手指简单的触碰就抽搐了一下抵着他的腹部。他想要更多。安纳金用一根手指开拓着他，一路感受着甬道的紧致。

“安纳金，我准备好了。”欧比旺喘息着，几乎听不到自己的声音。安纳金惊讶地抬头看他，眉毛挑了起来。

“我还没给你做好扩张，”安纳金不确定地说，手指依旧在动作着，“如果不扩张好的话会……”

“安纳金，亲爱的，相信我。”欧比旺坚持。欧比旺明白安纳金的顾虑，以前他们做爱的时候他从不跳过准备工作，但是欧比旺也从过往的经历中知道他喜欢什么不喜欢什么。阴茎直接侵入的疼痛，未准备好的身体被艰难地撑开容纳爱人的性器，所有的这些只会让他更兴奋。“我想要的不是你的手指，亲爱的。”

安纳金犹豫了一下，不过很快欲望战胜了理智，他把润滑油放在一边，一边温柔的亲吻着欧比旺一边把身体抵上对方。他的火热的阴茎抵着欧比旺的大腿。

“告诉我你想要什么。”安纳金低声说道，一只手握着自己的阴茎，用龟头在欧比旺的穴口摩擦着，一只手固定住欧比旺的臀部。欧比旺呜咽着，准备好面对即将到来的猛烈操干。

“我想要你的阴茎。”他抬起自己的屁股催促安纳金。

安纳金呻吟着，向前挺进，在阴茎顶端终于突破紧致的肌肉环时，两人的呻吟声忽然拔高，“喜欢这个吗？宝贝。”他喘息着，两只手放在欧比旺的屁股上，进得更深了一点，“喜欢我的阴茎撑开你紧得要死的屁股的感觉吗？”

“安纳金。”欧比旺喘息着，在疼痛与快感在他腹股沟处的激烈夹击中仰着头。过了这么久，他已经忘记成为承受者是什么样的感受，接受爱人给他的一切。安纳金带给他的无与伦比，缓慢而火热地填满他。药物降低了他对疼痛的接受度，让他对接触更加敏感，他能感受到对方阴茎的每个细节，感受着他的龟头，感受着他下侧粗壮的血管摩擦着自己的内壁。

“操，你太棒了。”安纳金的声调变高了。他的手指嵌在欧比旺的皮肤里，欧比旺可以感觉到他的阴茎在自己身体里火热地跳动。欧比旺哭泣着想要更多，安纳金慢慢地顶弄着，在阴茎半抽出来的时候顿住了，呜咽着。“欧比旺…”他呻吟着，臀部抽搐着，射在了欧比旺身体里，满得溢出来滴到了床上。

“安纳金…”他喘着气，感觉自己在悬崖边上摇晃，说不出一句多的话来，他为他的爱人强烈的快感不知所措。他可以感受到体内的精液，温暖潮湿，让安纳金的阴茎变得更加润滑。安纳金堪堪停在高潮的中间，破碎地呻吟着继续顶撞着直到完全射在欧比旺体内。

“天哪，这太棒了宝贝。”安纳金哼哼着，在欧比旺调整位置时轻轻顶弄着。欧比旺几乎要为这爱称呻吟出声。当他的注意力放在两人的交合上，在安纳金火热的阴茎进入他身体时，那种美妙的疼痛感消失了。“你感觉怎么样？”安纳金喘着气问他，他的臀部现在抽搐得更剧烈了。

“嗯……”欧比旺呻吟着，“很好，”终于说出来一句话，他的腹部被自己的前液弄得一团糟。他快到了。安纳金的手放在他的下巴上，注视着他。他们在安纳金认真地动作时注视着彼此。欧比旺的嘴唇微张，摩擦像是在他敏感的神经上点了火。

“我可现在停不下来了，”安纳金承认道，跪起来让身体获得更好的支撑。“你这个样子简直完美，好像天生就是要吞下我的阴茎的。”他抽出又狠狠地撞进欧比旺的身体里，和被快感席卷的欧比旺一样大声呻吟着。“我想要这个好久了，但我怕我问了你会放不下师道尊严或是什么别的理由，”他轻笑了两声，又咬牙反复撞进欧比旺的身体。“但我也不能抱怨你操我的技术，实在也让我很爽。” 他胡言乱语着，汗水从前额滴下来。

“安纳金，我要……”欧比旺喘息着，安纳金的声音和进出的阴茎让他喘不过气来。过后他肯定会想念这个，被压在身下射了满肚子的精液。安纳金给了他他想要的，疯狂的操干，每一下都深深顶进他的身体。欧比旺快要到了。他把安纳金拉近，把他固定在自己屁股上，呼吸着他身上令人迷乱的气息。欧比旺呻吟着高潮了，一瞬间大脑被快感洗得空白。

“就是这样，宝贝，你喜欢这样紧紧包裹着我的阴茎，”安纳金在他的耳边说道，丝绸般的声音加深了欧比旺难以停止的快感。安纳金在他的高潮后的痉挛中抽插着，沉醉地索取着。“你把我吸得那么紧，是想要把我的精液都榨出来吗？”

等不应期过去后，欧比旺随着安纳金的抽插又勃起了。安纳金笑了，放慢了节奏，看着欧比旺涂满精液的腹部，用手指抹了一些放在欧比旺唇边，就像上次一样，欧比旺立刻张开嘴想要含进去，可安纳金坏笑着把手抽开了。他把涂满精液的手指放进自己嘴里挑逗地吮吸着。

“嗯…”安纳金含着手指呻吟着，阴茎碾磨着欧比旺敏感的内壁。欧比旺咒骂了一声，充满迷恋地伸出手抚摸着安纳金的脸颊。安纳金把手指一根一根舔干净，嘟囔着说：“师父的味道尝起来真不错。”

“安纳金…”欧比旺吸着气，眼前的画面刺激着他的阴茎。安纳金坏笑着，抓住他的臀部，不紧不慢地操着他。“啊…”欧比旺呻吟着，双手滑下来抓住他强壮的肩膀。

“我的师父如此文明有礼，如此久经世故，”安纳金阴暗地笑了笑，“像个妓女一样屁股里吃着他学徒的阴茎。”他操得更猛，让本能引导着自己，呻吟着，用快速猛烈的撞击宣称着自己的占有。

“你不是…安纳金…你已经不是我的学徒了…”欧比旺连一句完整的话都说不出来，他快要呼吸不过来了，每次安纳金撞向自己的时候他的阴茎夹在两人中间硬得发痛。安纳金的阴茎简直是为他量身定做的，他的屁股被无情地折磨着，而这感觉实在是太好了。他希望安纳金永远都不要停下。

“每次你爬上我的床把我操得脑浆都不剩的时候就是这么告诉自己的吗？”安纳金的声音含混不清，在两人臀部的不断撞击中呻吟着。他把手放上欧比旺的屁股，把他举得更高，让自己的阴茎更加深入，弄得两人都喘息起来。“你永远都是我的师父，我为之臣服的唯一一人。”安纳金的词句在那令人愉悦的喘息声中断断续续，他低下头深深看进欧比旺的眼里，“而你也只能臣服于我一人，师父。”他用身下猛烈的撞击宣示着自己的占有。

“当然，安纳金，只有你。”欧比旺的承诺在安纳金凶狠的操干中破碎不堪。安纳金笑着按住欧比旺的膝盖，把他固定在床上。欧比旺呻吟着接受安纳金给予他的一切，贪求着这份属于他一个人的爱。安纳金喘息着在欧比旺的身体里进出，表情逐渐松懈下来，动作也慢了下来。

“操，我要射了。”他喘着气使劲撞入欧比旺身体的最深处，保持住不动，然后发出了长长的呻吟。他的阴茎在欧比旺体内弹动着，欧比旺感觉到温热的精液在自己体内释放，他对自己现在身体的敏感程度感到惊讶。安纳金的臀部抽动着，他放开了欧比旺的腿，以便靠下去给欧比旺来一个深吻。“你喜欢这样，是不是？”结束亲吻后他低声说道，“满肚子都是我的精液。”

欧比旺呻吟着，把他拉下来又来了个火热的吻。他们唇齿相交的缠绵之声与下体碰撞的淫秽之声交杂在一起。欧比旺被这些美妙的感觉弄得晕乎乎的，他靠上来回答道：“是的，安纳金，我喜欢这样。”

“很好。”安纳金声音里带着满意的语调，回到原来跪着的姿势，继续不停抽插着。“因为等今晚结束的时候，你会被我的精液撑到疼痛。”他下流的话让欧比旺一阵颤抖。欧比旺除了点头什么都做不了，任由自己的前液流满整个腹部。这种时候他只有答应安纳金提出的一切要求。他们对快感永不满足，每一次的高潮都只会让他们更硬。

“再用力点。”欧比旺的催促带着喘息声，他想要安纳金快点结束用这缓慢的节奏折磨他。他感觉自己就快到了，可每次都只能绝望地在高潮的边缘徘徊。而安纳金甚至故意把节奏放得更慢了，浅浅地抽插着。欧比旺皱起眉头说道：“安纳金，如果你不明白用力是什么意思的话，我很愿意换个位置亲自演示给你看。”

“哈哈，我觉得你不会愿意放弃享受我的阴茎在你屁股里的感觉的。”安纳金厚颜无耻地笑了。他用力撞了几下，逼得欧比旺喘不过气来。然后又故意惹他生气地慢了下来，手指穿过欧比旺的头发让他抬头看着自己说道：“不如你好好求求我，我就考虑一下满足你的愿望。“

欧比旺眯起了眼，一下把安纳金推倒，让他曾经的学徒措手不及。安纳金喘着气倒进床里，还没反应过来欧比旺就跨坐到他身上，毫无预兆地扶着安纳金的阴茎对准自己的后穴，坐下去的时候大声呻吟着。安纳金惊叫一声绷紧了身体，在欧比旺开始骑他的时候断断续续地呻吟着。

“安纳金，你的话太多了。“欧比旺的呼吸声也不稳，努力摇动着屁股以获得快感。他把手放在安纳金的腹部往前靠去，在安纳金每次撞击到前列腺的时候慢慢呻吟着。他快要到了，安纳金火热的阴茎在自己身体里摩擦着敏感的神经让他快要发疯。他的前液滴在安纳金的腹部弄得一团糟。

安纳金的手放在欧比旺滴着前液的性器上粗暴地抚摸着，用大拇指摩擦着尿道口，欧比旺就这么高潮了。高潮的感觉冲刷着整个身体，他低声呻吟着，阴茎还在弹动，白液射在安纳金 的手上和腹部。他依旧颤抖着摇摆着他的屁股，安纳金依旧放在他的阴茎上，他欣快的情绪在血管里高声唱着歌。在高潮过后他一般都会变得很敏感，但现在他完全不想离开安纳金的手、他的阴茎、他的身体。他发狂一样地继续在安纳金身上抽插，透过挂着泪的睫毛看着安纳金在他身下喘息。

安纳金把自己黏糊糊的手指伸到欧比旺嘴边，欧比旺立刻含了进去，吞下上面的精液。安纳金坐起身，拉住欧比旺开始向上顶，让欧比旺更好地操到自己。安纳金紧紧地抱住他，他火热光滑的身躯紧紧贴着自己，欧比旺忍不住呻吟。

“我爱你。”安纳金喘着气在欧比旺耳边说道，温柔的声音里装满了沉甸甸的情感。他围在欧比旺身上的手臂收得更紧了，而他曾经的师父也呜咽着抱紧了他。他们需要缩短彼此的距离。“你一直都把我照顾得很好。”安纳金继续说，温暖的气息打在欧比旺的颈侧。“每次都让我那么舒服，Master。欧比旺。”

“安纳金。”欧比旺的手虔诚地穿过自己爱人的头发，把他的头拉后。“亲爱的。”他知道安纳金喜欢自己这么叫他。他靠上去亲吻着安纳金，身体纠缠在一起的同时唇舌发出淫靡的声音。安纳金抓住欧比旺的肩膀，在他的身体里断断续续进出，一边亲吻一边喘息。他的精液填满了欧比旺，温热潮湿，在两人交合处流了出来。欧比旺吞下安纳金口中的呻吟，继续慢慢摇着屁股，让安纳金体会着在他体内释放的愉悦。

安纳拉开了距离，喘着气，注视着他曾经的师父。

“你真美。”欧比旺低声说道，不带情欲地亲吻着对方。安纳金抵着他的唇发出咕哝，在欧比旺后退时笑着。

“你在读我脑子里的想法。”安纳金正吻着欧比旺的颈侧，让对方为这愉悦颤抖。他压上对方柔韧的身体磨蹭着，呻吟着。“天啊，你湿得那么厉害。”他把欧比旺抱得更紧了。

“安纳金，拜托……”欧比旺想要更多。

“我知道，宝贝。”安纳金拉起欧比旺又把他翻身压倒腹部抵着床，欧比旺轻易就遵从了，他在床单上磨蹭着自己滴着前液的阴茎，把呻吟埋进枕头里。安纳金把他翻过来，粗重地喘息着，分开欧比旺的双腿，“我也早就迫不及待了……”他拉高欧比旺的屁股插了进去。

欧比旺咬着嘴唇紧紧抓住床单，在安纳金慢慢挺进的时候呻吟着，直到对方顶到最深处。他的阴茎在腹部颤动着，欧比旺为安纳金完全填满自己的这种期望而颤抖。虽然他们之间的原力链接被屏蔽了，欧比旺知道安纳金肯定和自己一样不知满足。

“哦，欧比旺。”安纳金在他身上喘着气，开始慢慢抽插，然后用力挺入。欧比旺呻吟着想往后靠，乞求更多。安纳金粗重地喘着气，抓住欧比旺的屁股往后拉，加快速度用力操干。“操。”安纳金的节奏让欧比旺喘不过气来。

安纳金感觉棒极了。他清楚如何让欧比旺享受被操的快乐，即使他之前从来没有想象过曾经的师父会处在现在的位置。年轻的爱人对欧比旺的想法和情念有种出奇的直觉。他们太过了解彼此了，欧比旺担心自己的学生对他的了解比自己意识到的更多，他就像一本摊开的书一样任人阅读。不过现在这点并不重要……除了身体上的快感欧比旺根本注意不到其他东西。

而安纳金理所当然地，正俯在他的身体之上，给予他这份快乐。欧比旺的呻吟声都埋进了枕头，但安纳金知道他想要什么。他靠上去用自己火热的身体贴近欧比旺光滑的后背，在他的身体里重重冲撞着。他呻吟着，亲吻啃咬着欧比旺的肩颈。

“我太想要你了，欧比旺。”他的呼吸打在对方肌肤上，身下挺动着。

“你已经得到我了，安纳金。”欧比旺转过头轻轻说道，“我是你的。”

“我想要更多。”安纳金的声音很低，其中的感情快要爆裂而出。他挪动着欧比旺的屁股以便进得更深，低声呻吟着。欧比旺颤栗着，嘴里含糊着安纳金的名字。“我想要你每晚都像这样把自己给我，可以吗？”安纳金一边讨问一边抽插着，天啊这个角度真爽。

“真是贪得无厌，狂妄自大。”欧比旺无意识地抱怨着，他只想要安纳金继续。

“所说你不想要吗？那你想要什么？”安纳金的声音断断续续，下面不断进出着。

“操。”欧比旺的阴茎随着安纳金每一次的顶撞摩擦着床单。“让我射，安纳金。”

“Yes，Master。”安纳金凶狠地撞着身下，逼得欧比旺喘不过气来。欧比旺闭上了眼睛感受着这疯狂的快感，感受着安纳金的阴茎在他体内的摩擦，感受着这场背德性爱的声响。安纳金是对的。欧比旺浑身都是各种黏腻的体液，在两人身体撞在一起的时候可以听到清脆的响声。安纳金又快又深地操着欧比旺，技巧娴熟地把爱人推到高潮边缘。

“安纳金。”欧比旺在枕头间大喘着气，高潮的时候绷紧了身体，精液弄湿了床单。他呜咽着，陷入从阴茎到全身的痉挛的快感之中，大脑一片空白。

“我喜欢你夹紧我高潮的时候。”安纳金轻声说，下身猛烈地摇动着，手指就像野兽的爪子一样快要陷入欧比旺的屁股里。他咬了一口欧比旺的肩，喘着粗气，“你的洞绞得我真紧，原力啊太爽了。”他停住了，甜美的呻吟声离欧比旺的耳朵如此之近。他把欧比旺的屁股紧紧固定在自己身上，阴茎在里面弹动着，挪了挪欧比旺屁股的位置。欧比旺为这灼热的精液灌入自己的感觉屏住了呼吸。太多了。

安纳金慢慢地抽插着，完全释放出来，然后靠在欧比旺背上休息。欧比旺满足地叹了口气，他现在昏昏沉沉的。安纳金温热的身体靠在他身上，提醒着他现在正和自己这辈子最大的幸运在一起。安纳金蹭着他的后颈，轻柔而充满爱意地亲吻着他耳后的皮肤。更不容忽视的是他在欧比旺体内进出的硬挺依旧充满渴望。

欧比旺叹了口气向后迎上去，同时渴望自己的勃起能够得到抚慰。

“今晚我射给你了多少？” 阿纳金低声问道，起身跪了起来，他那令人愉悦的温暖从欧比旺身上消失了。他那布满老茧的手掌抚过腰窝，继续往下，扳开了两半臀瓣，看着自己的阴茎深埋在欧比旺的小穴里。“我在你体内高潮了多少次？”

“我不知道，亲爱的。”欧比旺轻声回答道。他没数。

“我想看看。”安纳金兴奋地说，阴茎抽离了欧比旺饥渴的身体。欧比旺重重地叹了一口气，但他无法拒绝自己的爱人。他知道安纳金想看的是什么。

他从安纳金身下滑出来，双膝颤抖着从床上爬起来，为了夹紧体内的精液跌跌绊绊。他背对着站在安纳金面前，双颊被羞耻和情欲烧得滚烫。

“展示给我看，欧比旺。”安纳金在床上说道。欧比旺咬了咬唇，用手分开自己的屁股，张开大腿让自己的爱人一览无遗。他轻轻地呻吟了一声，放松了身体，当安纳金的精液从洞里流出来滴到地板上时止不住颤抖着。他的脸更烫了。

过了片刻，安纳金靠上了他背后，龟头在欧比旺黏腻的穴口磨蹭着，把自己的精液抹在阴茎上进入了肌肉环。欧比旺的腿不住地颤抖着，安纳金环抱住他，手放在欧比旺的肚子和胸上。

“我在呢。”安纳金抱着欧比旺慢慢挺动着。“我会照顾好你的，师父。”他一边承诺，一边把手不知餍足放上欧比旺的胸，揉捏着他的乳头，在爱人口中逼出急切的呻吟。安纳金也一样急切地想要在欧比旺身上疯狂地做活塞运动。“你太性感了，欧比旺…”

“安纳金，哦…”欧比旺呜咽着，垂着头，任安纳金予取予求。欧比旺的阴茎随着安纳金每次的撞击拍打着他的腹部。安纳金在每次进入的时候都抓紧欧比旺的臀部紧挨自己，又深又准地操着他。欧比旺太爱这个了。

放在欧比旺屁股上的手移到了他的阴茎上，抚慰着他。安纳金故意在他耳边吹着气，下身用力挺入，立刻把欧比旺推上疯狂的高潮。欧比旺的精液洒满了安纳金的手指，还无意识地继续用阴茎蹭着对方的手掌。他射的并不多但依旧感受到了那极致的快乐，他的阴茎微微弹动着。

“还好吗？”安纳金在他耳边问道，抽插的节奏慢了下来。

“嗯。”欧比旺简单地回答着，试着找回自己的呼吸。他的阴茎在安纳金的手掌里依旧硬挺，他想知道自己什么时候才能被满足。

安纳金把欧比旺的精液涂在他自己的乳头上，揉捏拉扯着这个敏感的小点。欧比旺凑上去，想要感受对方和他一起高潮。安纳金呻吟着靠近了他，和欧比旺一样尝试着获取高潮。安纳金呻吟着深深挺进欧比旺的屁股，射在了欧比旺永不知足的身体里。

他抱着欧比旺，在对方发间喘息着。然后把两人都弄回床上，侧身躺下。他的阴茎还埋在欧比旺身体里，胳膊紧紧抱住对方。两人如同沐浴在阳光下，沉浸于彼此身体的美妙感觉之中。

“我爱你，欧比旺。”安纳金的声音如此甜蜜。欧比旺转过头来接受着爱人追过来的亲吻，他的心被充盈了。安纳金温暖的嘴唇亲吻着他的脖子，“我希望我们能永远这样。”

“嗯…那就好了。”欧比旺叹了口气，这个想法只能是奢求。安纳金享受在欧比旺体内的感觉，即使只是像现在这样单纯地躺在一起。

欧比旺能感觉到自己正慢慢地从药物的作用里清醒过来，因为他的欲望还没得到满足但令人疲倦的疼痛已经开始侵入他的骨肉。之前的敏感也逐渐变得麻木，他不再能感觉到安纳金埋在自己体内的阴茎的那些细节。他想自己也许还能再来一次。

安纳金又开始挺入，低声呻吟着。欧比旺撑着自己，在安纳金把他操到魂不守舍时口中无意识地流出愉悦的声音。安纳金的节奏并不着急，专注于每次都进到更深的地方。他加大了撞击的力度，喘息声变得尖锐，在欧比旺身上痉挛着，又一次在他体内高潮。欧比旺为爱人的欢愉而呻吟。

安纳金紧紧抱住他，平静自己的呼吸。他的触碰如同阳光，他身体的热度如此温暖。安纳金慢慢起身，让欧比旺转了过来。

欧比旺抬头看着他，眼睫毛上还挂着泪水，坚硬的勃起抵着他的腹部。安纳金舔了一下嘴唇凑上前去，深深地亲吻欧比旺。欧比旺在他唇边呻吟着，很快就被挑起了情欲。安纳金咬了一下对方的下唇，然后继续往下，抚过欧比旺灼热的皮肤，舔着他的锁骨，吮吸他的乳头。欧比旺绷紧了臀部，安纳金的嘴天赋异禀。安纳金放过了他，往下亲吻着来到腹部，在欧比旺的髋骨上轻轻咬了一口，然后握住了欧比旺的下体。

“你能为我射出来吗，Master？”安纳金低声说道，握紧了阴茎根部。他把欧比旺的一条腿抬起来，弯折着，以便更好地看到他的小洞。安纳金的手指毫无预警地捅了进去，摩擦着肿胀的褶皱。“我能用手指操你吗，欧比旺？”

“可以。”当安纳金的手指碰到穴口时，欧比旺发出微弱的声音。当安纳金的一根手指迅速增加到两根，开拓着他的时候，他可以感觉到自己有多湿。安纳金靠得更近了。全神贯注地看着自己的手指在欧比旺的身体里将他打开。欧比旺呻吟着往后靠向安纳金的手指，渴求着摩擦。安纳金加入了第三根手指，另一只手开始抚摸欧比旺的阴茎。“哦…安纳金。”欧比旺轻轻呻吟着，他的身体变得更烫了。

安纳金脸上挂着得意的笑，眼睛闪闪发亮，把欧比旺滴着前液的阴茎放进口中。欧比旺惊喘一声，不由自主地向上顶胯，当安纳金吞下他的勃起时呻吟着。安纳金一边手指在他后面继续，一边抚摸着他的前面，完美地照顾到他的爱人。安纳金十分熟悉这种姿势带来的快感，鉴于之前每次欧比旺对他这样做的时候他都爽得魂不守舍。他粗实的手指令人满足，他湿润的口腔完美容纳着欧比旺的勃起。

欧比旺很快就到了，他颤抖着，阴茎弹动着，但他已经射不出什么了。安纳金含着他直到软下来，亲吻着欧比旺的阴茎和臀部。欧比旺轻轻地呻吟着，躺在床上完全没有了力气。安纳金抽出他的手指，然后带着潮湿的亲吻一路向上。

欧比万叹了口气，轻松地接受了他的爱，他的身体愉快地嗡嗡作响。他的阴茎得到了充分使用，欲望也得到了充分满足。现在他只想抱着安纳金享受他的爱和他的身体。安纳金蹭着他，下面还硬着。年轻人体内的药效还没过。

“亲爱的。”欧比旺用手包裹着安纳金的阴茎。安纳金喘息着颤抖着，在欧比旺手指间摩擦。欧比旺靠近亲吻着他的嘴角，他的下颌线。“我爱你，安纳金。”他轻轻说道，语气如此虔诚，安纳金呜咽着射在他手里。他的阴茎抵着皮肤慢慢地滴着精液，和欧比旺一样射了那么多次后，他的囊袋里也没剩下什么了。他满足地叹了一口气，靠上前去捉住欧比旺的嘴唇拼命吻他。

他们躺在那里拥抱着彼此，当肌肉开始感受到这场性事带来的甜蜜的疼痛时懒懒地躺着。欧比旺已经感受到那里的酸痛，恐怕接下来的几天里都会不时作痛。他还感受到了那黏糊糊粘在他皮肤上的床单。

“安纳金，我们得去洗澡。”在这场激烈的性爱后他的声音已经哑了。安纳金满足地嘟囔了一声，整个身体都压在曾经的师父身上。他亲着欧比旺的脖子说着甜言蜜语，尝试说服对方让自己先睡个好觉。“起来。”欧比旺十分坚持，推着他懒惰的爱人。

安纳金叹了口气还是乖乖爬起来了，摇摇晃晃不得平衡。欧比旺也没好到哪里去，跌跌撞撞地把安纳金推进了浴室。他用手试了试水温，然后把安纳金也拉了进去。当热水顺着他的肌肉流下来的时候欧比旺满足地长舒一口气，然后安纳金把他推到墙边自己站到了热水下。

“别那么自私。”欧比旺抱怨着，手掌放到了安纳金肩膀上。安纳金后退了一点让两人都能淋到热水。欧比旺闭上眼睛享受着热水的温暖，感受着全身。他的身体绝对要酸上好几天。他呻吟着抱怨，“我不该让你做那么多次的。”

“真的吗？”安纳金的嗓音和欧比旺一样沙哑。他抱上欧比旺把他拉近，滚烫的嘴唇亲吻着他。欧比旺呻吟着吻回去，下体有了一点反应，但腹股沟已经完全没有知觉了。他觉得自己可能得好几天都不能硬起来了。不过安纳金的吻技依旧很好，温软湿润的嘴唇和欧比旺相抵。停下亲吻的时候安纳金轻轻说道：“我真的太爱这一切了。你让我惊讶，欧比旺。”

欧比旺哼哼着亲了回去，爱意在他的胸膛里膨胀起来。他如此爱这个年轻人。他也十分享受这个夜晚。一切包含安纳金在内的活动自然都美妙无比，不过药物对他大脑的改变甚至让他更为享受。他感受到了一种全新的肌肤接触，以及一种全新的思考方式……他对周围的世界有了如此多新的想法。他得出了什么结论呢？

“安纳金，今晚早些时候我们在讨论什么？”他的手掌在爱人湿漉漉的后背上游走。

“我记不得了。我怎么可能还记得那些东西。”安纳金摩挲着欧比旺的头发。这一切就像一场梦一样。欧比旺不记得他展露出来的任何东西了。不过没关系。他可以感受到原力在身体里流动，不再像之前一样微弱。他能通过链接感受到安纳金的想法和感觉。而安纳金正在大脑里重复播放今晚最爱的几个片段。欧比旺笑着亲吻他的肩膀，享受着他皮肤的味道和热水的温度。

他告诉自己以后要多纵容一下安纳金的愿望。


End file.
